danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות ליבורנו
* ראו גם:Cimiteri ebraici di Livorno - בתי הקברות היהודיים thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת היום - המקור: [http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/images/Italy/legsyn1.jpg jewish virtual library] thumb|ימין|סמל הקהילה היהודית יהדות ליבורנו (או ליווֹ‏רנו לפי ההגייה המקומית) היא קהילה "צעירה" באיטליה הקהילות בפיימונטה ובמילאנונוסדו אחריה. היא נוסדה רק במאה ה-16 בעקבות הזמנתו של פרדיננדו הראשון דה מדיצ'י, דוכס טוסקנה, ה-COSTITUZIONE LIVORNINA לסוחרים מכל רחבי העולם להתיישב בערים ליבורנו ופיזה .‏ההזמנה הייתה של Medici, Ferdinando I De’, ובה הזמנה: Jewish Merchants to Settle in Livorno and Pisa, in Italian. Manuscript on אשר פורסמה .ל Vellum מ: Florence, Italy, 10 June 1593 LA LIVORNINA 1593‏ הקהילה היהודית בליבורנו נהנתה משיויון זכויות ואוטונומיה. חיו בה רבנים מפורסמים כמו: הרב חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי או בכינוי החיד"א בשנת 1960, ביוזמת הראשון לציון הרב יצחק ניסים, הועלו עצמותיו לארץ ישראל והוא נקבר בהר המנוחות. בקבורה ולפניה התרחשו אירועים חריגים, אותם ראה הרב מרדכי אליהו כניסים גלויים. ואליהו בן-אמוזג. יהודי העיר נהגו לדבר בינם לבין עצמם בניב מקומי באז'יטו (bagitto). יוצאי העיר הקימו שכונות מיוחדות לעצמם באחדות מערי אגן הים התיכון. הם גרו בנפרד משאר יהודי העיר וכונו בשם ה"גורקי" בתוניס או ליוורנסים (livornesi) בשאר הערים. אוכלוסית היהודים הגיע לידי 7,000 תושבים - כעשירית מאוכלוסית העיר - באמצע המאה ה-18. במאה ה-19 ירדה ליבורנו מגדולתה, היהודים החלו להגר ליבשת אמריקה וקהילת ליוורנו ירדה מגדולתה. בשנת 1924 התקיים בעיר כינוס היסוד של הסתדרות ציוני איטליה. בעיר היה בית הכנסת הספרדי הגדול ביותר באירופה, אחרי בית הכנסת באמסטרדם. הוא נהרס במלחמת העולם השניה. במקומו, בככר על שם אליהו בן-אמוזג , שכאמור היה אחד מחכמי הקהילה, בית כנסת חדש, קטן מימדים לעומת בית הכנסת המפואר שהיה פעם. ( ראה להלן) . לאחר השואה הצטמצמה נוכחות היהודית בעיר והיום מונה הקהילה 700 יהודים. לקהילה שלוחה בפיטיליאנו (Pitiliano) אשר כונתה ירושלים הקטנה ', בעיר זו יוצר במשך שנים רבות יין קיאנטי כשר. מתוך אתר יהדות מיסטורית thumb|350px|ימין|בית הקברות של ליבורנו ראשיתו של הקהילה היהודית של ליבורנו עולה בקנה אחד עם ההכרזה על ידי פרדיננד דה מדיצ 'י ", שהתקיים 10 יוני 1593, הפטנטים מכתבים, המוכר יותר תחת השם" Livornina. זה מרשים, לתקופת ניסיון של 25 שנים, מתחדשת, מעין חסינות לאנשים רכוש של יהודים הוקמו בנמל Tuscan חדש. היהודים היו פטורים להביא המותגים ואת יכולה לעשות מה שהנוצרים לא חייב להיות מוגבל בגטו. מאת היהודים של ליבורנו נולדו פעילויות תעשייה ומסחר רבים. יהודים השתתפו השוק את המפתח מראש את הכסף כדי לפדות שבויים נוצרים בארצות המגרב וכן להחזיר את האסירים מתו. העיר ליבורנו אידיאלי בשלהי תקופת הרנסאנס, שנוסדה על ידי הדוכס פרנצ 'סקו ואני דה מדיצ' י, כמו גם את פונקציות היציאה, פיתוח התאפיין החוקה "של 1593 זה דירבן עלייה, הגנה על חופש החדשים, ובכך לקדם את הקמתה של אחדות הקהילה. לעיר יש שני קטבים ברורים: העיר האידיאלית נבנה על ידי הרחבת מדיצ 'י במאה התשע מתרשם לוריין. למרות המום בפיגוע המלחמה האחרונה, הם נראים בבירור עקבות של Bountalenti שלף את היסודות של העיר. המאה הרחבת שמונה 20 מאופיין וילות ובתי מלון עתיק, עדותו של בום התיירות שהגיעו הרחבת המקסימלית שלה בתחילת המאה התשע עשרה והעשרים. Contribute a better translation Thank you for contributing your translation suggestion to Google Translate. Contribute a better translation: ראשיתו של הקהילה היהודית של ליבורנו עולה בקנה אחד עם ההכרזה על ידי פרדיננד דה מדיצ 'י ", שהתקיים 10 יוני 1593, הפטנטים מכתבים, המוכר יותר תחת השם" Livornina. זה מרשים, לתקופת ניסיון של 25 שנים, מתחדשת, מעין חסינות לאנשים רכוש של יהודים הוקמו בנמל Tuscan חדש. היהודים היו פטורים להביא המותגים ואת יכולה לעשות מה שהנוצרים לא חייב להיות מוגבל בגטו. מאת היהודים של ליבורנו נולדו פעילויות תעשייה ומסחר רבים. יהודים השתתפו השוק את המפתח מראש את הכסף כדי לפדות שבויים נוצרים בארצות המגרב וכן להחזיר את האסירים מתו. העיר ליבורנו אידיאלי בשלהי תקופת הרנסאנס, שנוסדה על ידי הדוכס פרנצ 'סקו ואני דה מדיצ' י, כמו גם את פונקציות היציאה, פיתוח התאפיין החוקה "של 1593 זה דירבן עלייה, הגנה על חופש החדשים, ובכך לקדם את הקמתה של אחדות הקהילה. לעיר יש שני קטבים ברורים: העיר האידיאלית נבנה על ידי הרחבת מדיצ 'י במאה התשע מתרשם לוריין. למרות המום בפיגוע המלחמה האחרונה, הם נראים בבירור עקבות של Bountalenti שלף את היסודות של העיר. המאה הרחבת שמונה 20 מאופיין וילות ובתי מלון עתיק, עדותו של בום התיירות שהגיעו הרחבת המקסימלית שלה בתחילת המאה התשע עשרה והעשרים. iddish L'inizio della comunità ebraica di Livorno coincide con la promulgazione da parte di Ferdinando I de' Medici, avvenuta il 10 giugno 1593, delle Lettere Patenti, conosciuta meglio con il nome "Livornina". Questa istituiva per un periodo di prova di 25 anni, rinnovabile, una sorta di immunità per le persone e le proprietà degli ebrei che si fossero stabiliti nel nuovo porto toscano. Gli ebrei erano esentati da portare segni distintivi e potevano fare ciò che facevano i cristiani: non dovevano essere rinchiusi nel ghetto. Ad opera degli ebrei livornesi nacquero molte attività industriali e commerciali. Gli ebrei partecipavano al mercato degli chiavi anticipando le somme per riscattare i cristiani prigionieri nei paesi del Magrèb e per restituire i mori fatti prigionieri. Livorno città ideale del tardo rinascimento, fondata dal Granduca Francesco de Medici I; oltre che dalle funzioni portuali, lo sviluppo fu caratterizzato dalla "costituzione" del 1593 che stimolava l’immigrazione proteggendo la libertà dei nuovi venuti, favorendo così l’insediamento di diverse comunità. La città ha due poli distinti: la città ideale voluta da dai Medici e l’espansione ottocentesca impressa dai Lorena. Anche se sconvolta dai bombardamenti dell’ultima guerra, sono ben visibili le tracce dell’impianto che il Bountalenti disegnò alla fondazione della città. L’espansione otto-novecentesca è caratterizzata da ville signorili e antichi alberghi, testimonianza di un boom turistico che raggiunse la massima espansione a cavallo tra Otto e Novecento. המקור הרב יאיר דידי thumb|ימין|אתר מוקד יהדות איטליה הרב יאיר דידי הוא הרב של ליבורנו (אוגוסט 2010). עליו נכתבו הדברים הבאים: (תרגום מהיר) המקור - אתר מוקד האיטלקי הרב יאיר דידי הוא צעיר, ידידותי ומחייך. הוא בן 33 והוא מגיע מבאר שבע, בירת הנגב. על השולחן במשרדו ספר שנכתב על ידי חבר הרב ועמיתו סטודנט אשר חושף את הקשרים בין היהדות לעולם מפורט מדי, התקדמות מדעית, על שולחן ליד השולחן ספר תורה העוסקת בשיקום הפסקות בין מחויבויות רבות הקהילה. בשנת 2005, בדיוק 28 שנים (שיא של היהדות האיטלקית וככל הנראה גם האירופי), דידי מונה הרב הראשי של ליבורנו, מצליח אחד הרבנים האהוב ביותר בדורות האחרונים של ליבורנו: הרב יהודה ז"ל Kalon הלימודים בחלק מהישיבות החשובות ביותר בישראל, כולל המפורסמת ישיבת כיסא רחמים, הוא אמר להעדיף מינוי ליבורנו שלו הביעה (לפחות כך נאמר לי) גם הרב שלמה עמאר, ספרדי המדריך הרוחני הגבוה ביותר ארץ ישראל. הרב דידי, הנשואה ארצו, ושלושה ילדים, לפני שעבר לאיטליה היא גרה בדירה בעיר העתיקה של ירושלים, ממוקם במרחק זריקת אבן מכמה מקומות סמליים ביותר של ירושלים. הרב מרשים אותנו בהנאה: "היה לי קיר משותף עם החדר שבו נאמר כי הסעודה האחרונה התקיימה, למעלה היה את החדר שבו התגורר הנשיא הראשון של מדינת ישראל חיים וייצמן מטרים ספורים מתחת היה קברו של דוד המלך. " חולפים על הקסם ורוחניות בירושלים, עד כה לא ידוע בעיר (קשר רק עם הארץ היפה יש דוד ברומא במשך שלושים שנה שוחט) לא היה קשה מדי, אומר הרב הצעיר. "ליבורנו ואת שלה חמה ותוססת אהבתי ממבט ראשון." האשראי הוא גם חברי הקהילה, "אנשים פתוחים מאוד מצחיק שגרם לסביבה די קל שלי." דידי, דיפלומה דיין שוחט לעיני על הקיר, לא מתלוננים על המצב הנוכחי של יהדות ליבורנו: "למרבה המזל יש לנו כמעט הכל, עם אוכל כשר זמין בחלקים שונים של העיר Niniane בבית הכנסת בימים שני וחמישי . אני לא חושב כי קהילות רבות יכולים להרשות לעצמנו. " הרב יש קשרים מצוינים עם הנשיא Zarrough ונערים. בנוסף המשתתפים בפרויקט מועדון גאולה ופעילויות של תלמוד תורה אשר הפיקוח הכללי, הרצאות בכל יום ראשון עבור קהל מגוון קרובות מורכב הרבה חברים שאינם. אפילו המשפחה משולב היטב בפעילויות בקהילה: אשתו עובדת כעובדת סוציאלית על פרויקט עבור dall'UCEI בחסות קשישים עם הרב והוא מארגן נסיעות תכופות לישראל. המסע של דיאלוג, מדגיש הרב דידי: ההרשמה פתוחה גם יהודים וגם לא יהודים. Yair Didi è un rabbino giovane, cordiale e sorridente. Ha 33 anni e viene da Beer Sheva, la capitale del Negev. Sulla scrivania del suo ufficio un libro scritto da un rav suo amico e compagno di studi che rivela i collegamenti mai troppo approfonditi tra ebraismo e progresso scientifico, su un tavolino accanto alla scrivania un Sefer Torah che si occupa di restaurare nelle pause tra i tanti impegni comunitari. Nel 2005, ad appena 28 anni (un record per l’ebraismo italiano e pare anche per quello europeo), Didi è nominato rabbino capo di Livorno, succedendo a uno dei rabbanim più amati dalle ultime generazioni di livornesi: rav Jehuda Kalon z.l. Curriculum di studi in alcune delle yeshivot più importanti di Israele tra cui la celebre yeshivat Kisseh Rahamim, si dice che a favore della sua nomina livornese si sia espresso (“almeno mi è stato detto così”) anche rav Shlomo Amar, massima guida spirituale sefardita di Eretz Israel. Rav Didi, che è sposato con una connazionale e ha tre figli, prima di trasferirsi in Italia abitava in un appartamento della Città vecchia di Gerusalemme situato a due passi da alcuni tra i luoghi più simbolici di Yerushalaim. Il rav li elenca con piacere: “Avevo il muro in comune con la sala in cui si dice che si sia svolta l’Ultima cena, al piano di sopra si trovava la stanza in cui visse il primo presidente dello Stato di Israele Chaim Weizmann e pochi metri più in basso c’era la tomba di re David”. Passare dalla magia e spiritualità di Gerusalemme a una città fino a quel momento sconosciuta (unico contatto con il Belpaese è uno zio per trent’anni shochet a Roma) non è stato troppo difficile, spiega il giovane rabbino. “Livorno e la sua atmosfera calda e vivace mi sono piaciute al primo impatto”. Il merito è anche degli iscritti alla Comunità, “persone aperte e molto divertenti che hanno reso il mio ambientamento abbastanza facile”. Didi, diploma di shochet e di dayan in bella vista sul muro, non si lamenta della situazione attuale dell’ebraismo livornese: “Per fortuna abbiamo quasi tutto, con alimentazione kasher disponibile in vari punti della città e minian in sinagoga al lunedì e al giovedì. Non penso che molte Comunità se lo possano permettere”. Il rav vanta ottimi rapporti con il presidente Zarrough e con i ragazzi. Oltre a partecipare al progetto Moadon Gheulà e alle attività del Talmud Torah di cui ha la supervisione generale, ogni domenica tiene lezioni per un pubblico eterogeneo spesso composto da tanti non iscritti. Anche la famiglia è ben inserita nelle attività comunitarie: la moglie lavora come assistente sociale a un progetto per gli anziani patrocinato dall’UCEI e insieme al rav organizza frequenti viaggi in Israele. Viaggi all’insegna del dialogo, sottolinea rav Didi: le iscrizioni sono aperte sia a ebrei che a non ebrei. תולדות הקהילה במטרה להפוך את ליבורנו למרכז מרכז בינלאומי ולעיר נמל חשובה , באגן הים התיכון, פנו שלושה דוכסים גדולים (Grand Duke of Tuscany) של טוסקנה אל היהודים ואל אחרים לבוא ולהתיישב בעיר: * הראשון היה, קוסימו הראשון דה- מדיצ'י ( 1519-1574) שלט בשנים (1537-1574). * השני היה, פרנסקו הראשון דה-מדיצי (1541-1587) שלט בשנים (1574-1587). * השלישי היה, פרדינאנדו הראשון דה-מדיצי (1549-1609) שלט בשנים (1587- 1609) היהודים ככלל, האנוסים כפרט, נענו להזמנה. לבאים להתגורר בעיר הובטחו התנאים הבאים: * מעבר חופשי להם ולסחורותיהם במשך 25 שנה. והיה אם תווצר אי-הבנה, המהגרים יוכלו לעזוב את העיר, עם כל רכושם. * המעבר החופשי, כלל גם מי שנאשם בפשעים כמוכפירה, דבר שנגע במיוחד לעניינם של האנוסים. * חופש תנועה, הובטח לכלל הסוחרים, אשר היו יוצאים ובאים בין נמלי אגן הים התיכון. * ביטול חובת ענידת הטלאי ליהודים. * הם הורשו לגור בכל חלקי העיר ולא חוייבו לגור בשכונה מסויימת (מעין גאטו). בניגוד למצב באחדות מהקהילות היהודיות בטוסקנה ( למשל: פירנצה וסיינה). * ליהודים ניתן אוטונומיה שיפוטית בתחום האזרחי ואפילו בתחום הפלילי. * פטור ממיסים לעשר שנים. בסיכומו של דבר, יהודי ליבורנו נהנו מהזכויות האזרחיות נוסיף עוד שתי "זכויות" פיקנטיות: הזכות לנסוע בכרכרות עם 4 או אפילו 6 סוסים והזכות להיות מלווים בשומרי ראש חמושיםכמו שאר תושבי דוכסות טוסקנה. מהתנאים שהוענקו ליהודי ליבורנו ניתן ללמוד על התנאים שלא ניתנו לשאר יהודי איטליה. היהודים שזכו למידה של חופש ולהכרת זכויותיהם כ"אומה יהודית", נענו להזמנה. וכך החלה תקופת הפריחה של ליבורנו בעיר. ליבורנו ופיזה הפכו לקהילות יהודיות לבנטיניות תוססות שחבריהן עוסקים בפעילות מסחר ענפה . קשריהם עם הקהילות היהודיות ואחר כך הקמת רובעים מיוחדים בערים האלה ליוצאי ליבורנו (ראה להלן) תרמה להצלחה העיסקית במסחר הבילאומי שהם ניהלו. במאה ה-17 היו הכוחות הדומיננטים בקהילה היהודית בליבורנו: אצולה של סוחרים, והאנוסים או כמו שנקראו 'מרני או "נוצרים חדשים" (cristiaõs novos - marrani) ביחוד מפורטוגל. עד 1715 הם שלטו בקהילה. בשנת 1780 היהודים זכו בייצוג במועצת העיר. היהודים זכו לכבוד מתושבי העיר וכן מריכוזי המיעוטים שהיו בה: תורכים, יונים, ארמנים, הולנדים ואנגלים. בפועל היו שני אירועים אנטישמיים: האחד, היהודים הואשמו בשימוש בשיש השייך לכנסיה לבנית בית הכנסת שלהם, השני, כאשר היהודים נדרשו לממן את ההגנה נגד צבאו של נפוליאון (1799) בסכום שעלה על משקלם באוכלוסיה. המקרה הראשון היה חמור. ריכוזי היהודים הותקפו על ידי פועלי הנמל ועובדי המספנות. בית הכנסת נרגם באבנים. וכך מאה וחמישים עגלות עמוסות פליטים עזבו את העיר. רק אחרי שלושה ימי ביזה ומתן סכומי כסף ניכרים הושב בסדר אל כנו.בצלאל רות עמוד 249 אוכלוסית היהודים בעיר גדלה מ-114 בשנת 1601 ל-3,000 בשנת 1687 והגיע באמצע המאה ה-18 ל-7,000נפש. הקהילה היהודית בליבורנו (Nazione Ebrea) נחשבה לקהילה הזרה החשובה ביותר מהבחינה הכלכלית מבין שאר הקהלות הזרות בעיר שכונו אף הן נציונה (Nazione). אם בתחילה שימש נמל ליבורנו נמל חופשי בין נמלי הלבנט לבין נמלי צפון איטליה ואירופה, הרי בזכות קשריהם של היהודים עם ארצות "המגראב", עבר המסחר מארצות האלה דרך נמל ליבורנו. הכיבוש הצרפתי של ארצות צפון אפרריקה הפסיק את העדיפות של ליבורנו בסחר מארצות אלה. בתקופה זו פעלו בעיר רבנים ידועים: מלבד הרב חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי או בכינוי החיד"א והרב אליהו בן-אמוזג פעלו בעיר גם הרבנים: אברהם יצחק קסטלו, מלאכי הכהן, יעקב סספורטס, דוד נייטו וישראל קושטא. היו בעיר גם יהודים אחרים אשר התפרסמו בתחומי החברה, המדע והפוליטיקה: * הציירים: סרפינו דה טיבולי (Serafino De Tivoli), ויטוריו קורקוס (Vittorio Corcos) אולוי לייג'י (Ulvi Liegi) ואמדאו מודיליאני (Amedeo Modigliani). * המחנך שמשון עוזיאלי (Sansone Uzielli). * המחזאי סבטינו לופז (Sabatino Lopez). * הסופר אלכסנדרו מאנקונה (Alessandro D'Ancona). * המדינאים: ג'יוספה עמנואלה מודליאני - אחיו של אמדאו - סוציאליסט ודריו קאסוטו (Dario Cassuto) * המתמטיקאי פדריגו הנריגז (Federico Enriquez) מוסדות הקהילה ערך מורחב:יהדות ליבורנו ומוסדותיה במאה ה-17 הקהילה (היהודית) בליוורנו ומוסדותיה, במאה ה-י"ז הוקמו,אורגנו ומוּ‏סדוּ‏, במאה ה-17, בעקבות הכרזת הליוורנינה (La Costituzione Livornini) מ-10 יוני 1593. סעיפי ה"חוקת הליוורנינה" כללו 47 סוגי זכויות והטבות מסחר, במיסים ובכל פעילות כלכלית 1 . מוקד חשיבותה של ה"חוקה" היה במתן אוטונומיה פנימית מלאה בתחומי הדת, התרבות, האדמיניסטרציה והמשפט לכל קהילה וקהילה2, בתחום השרותים לחבריה בלבד. ניהול הקהילה היה בידי חמישה פרנסים ממשפחות יוצאי ספרד ופורטוגל. להם הייתה שליטה על הנעשה בקהילה. שליטה שנאכפה על השלטון החילוני. במרוצת השנים השליטה עבר למועצת השתים עשרה, אך גם אז נשמרה השליטה בידי מייסי הקהילה. בסוף המאה ה-17 מנתה הקהילה 3,000 נפש. היה בה חינוך חובה, בית כנסת אחד גדול ו"חבורות" לעזרה הדדית. לקהילה היה קשר הדוק עם שד"רים מארץ ישראל אשר מצאו בה יעד מעודף להתרמה ולשהות באוירה של תורה. דפוס ליבורנו ימין|ממוזער|250px|הדפסה מבית דפוס ליבורנזי מזמן מחציתה השניה של המאה השמונה עשרה ועד לאחר מחציתה השניה של המאה העשרים, פעלו בליבורנו מספר בתי דפוס עבריים, שהדפיסו מאות ספרים. דפוס ליבורנו הפך להיות, המרכז העיקרי להדפסת ספרים של יהודי המזרח, וספרים אלו הופצו בכל רחבי המזרח התיכון, צפון אפריקה וארצות הבלקן. בליבורנו הודפסו כל ספרי היסוד היהודיים, בכל התחומים, כמו גם ספרים מיוחדים שנדפסו רק שם. רוב ספרי החיד"א שישב בליבורנו, נדפסו בליבורנו. מהמדפיסים בני ליבורנו, יש להזכיר בעיקר את משפחת בילפורטה, טוביינה, ואת הרב אליהו בן אמוזג. הניב המקומי באז'יטו '''ראו ערך מורחב: bagitto עד סוף המאה ה-18, הסוחרים היהודים השתמשו בעיקר בשפות: ספרדית ופורטוגזית. השפה הפורטוגזית היתה שפת הפעולות העיסקיות, שפת החוק וההוראות. בשפה הספרדית (קסטיליאנית) שהיה לה את העדיפות התרבותית נכתבו ספרות החול, השירה וההוראה. עם רשויות השלטון היהודים דיברו בשפת המדינה, איטלקית. ממועד איחוד איטליה 1861 נחשבה שיחה בספרדית פחות או יותר פשע. בקהילה עצמה, דלת העם, דיברו בניב מיוחד באז'יטו במקביל ללדינו. אפילו חלק מתושבי המקום נהגו לשוחח בניב היהודי-ליבורנזי, באז'יטו . מקורו של השם הוא בשפה הספרדית, השם "bajo" הוא כינוי חיבה ל"bajito", באיטלקית "basso - bassino/bassetto", שפרושו מהתחתית, נחות לעומת האחרים . השם באז'יטו הוא גם מקור לשמות משפחה באיטליה. מהטיות קלות של השם מתקבלים שמות המשפחה הבאים: בגיטו, בגיטומה ובגיטטה (bagitto, bagittume, bagittate).השפה לא היתה שפה כתובה, בדומה לאידיש, אך נכתבו בה יצירות להצגה. יצירה לדוגמא היא לה גנורה לונה,שפרושה גברת לונה,( La Gnora Luna )הוצגה בשנת 2006 בפירנצה על ידי להקת בני קדם באירוע של יהודי העיר. המיוחד לבלדה העממית היא הניב שבו היא נכתבה, באז'יטו לפי גירסה אחת ופיורנטיני, דהיינו מפירנצה, לפי גירסה אחרת או שמדובר בשתי יצירות בעלי אותו שם. היצירה תרמה לשורה של מהומות בכל רחבי איטליה בשנות האמצע של המאה ה-18. בצלאל רות עמוד 241. המחזה מתאר, בשפעת פרטים מגוכחים מקרה אסון, שאירע כביכול, בחתונה יהודית באותם הימים. למחזה התלוותה נעימה מלבבת, המינואט של מלך סארדיניה, שהפכה לשיר מקובל, שצליליו הושמעו בפי האספסוף, בראותו יהודי, ליד שערי הגיטו או מתחת לחלונות בתי יהודים. לניב המקומי , הבאז'יטו, היו שני מקורות "נחותים" : שפת הספנים - הניב הליבורנזי המקומי ושפת העם היהודי הפשוט . דוגמאות למילים בשנה זו הם: אנונימו ( Anonimo ) - לא יהודי, בתוליה (Betulia) - חופשיה, אקלארה (aklare) - לאכול, גנבארי 0gannaveare) - לגנוב, אינזיקיארה ( inzekkenire) - להזדקן ו סמנג'וי (smengói) - מזומן אולי נובע מהמונח העברי מעות. בקיצור, היתה זו איטליזציה של מונחים עבריים. נוסיף כי לשפה היו גם מקורות לא-יהודיים : מספרדית - טומרה (tomare) - לקחת ורושאטה (roschetta)- כעך, מפורטוגזית - גנורה (gnora) - לעולם ומוציקו(mucicco) - ילד ואפילו בערבית קוסקוסו (cuscussú). יוצאי ליבורנו - ה"גורני" ערך מורחב :גראנה (תוניסיה) צאצאי יהודי ספרד היו עשירים ובעלי קשרים בין לאומיים . הקהילות ספרדיות ופורטוגזיות היו קשורות בינם לבין עצמם בקשרי משפחה ובקשרי מסחר. קהילות חשובות היו בערים: אמסטרדם ,אלג'יר, טוניס, אלכסנדריה, איסטמבול, ונציה, ,יותר מאוחר גם לונדון משה מונטפיורי וכמובן בליבורנו. הסוחרים היהודים של ליבורנו גם נטלו חלק ב"סחר עבדים" אשר התנהל באגן הים התיכון וביחוד בצפון אפריקה. במקביל, הסוחרים עסקו בתיווך בין המשפחות שבניהם נחטפו על ידי שודדי ים לבין שודדי הים, שפעלו בים התיכון. הם העבירו את הכופר מטעם המשפחות לשודדים והביאו חזרה את בן המשפחה לביתו. כמובן, הם עסקו גם בשחרור חטופים יהודים בהתאם לפדיון שבויים. היו אלה יהודים מגלות ספרד ופורטוגל שנפלו בשבי בעת הגרוש ממולדתם. לאור הקשרים המסחריים והאחרים בין יהודי ליבורנו לבין ערי הנמל בצפון אפריקה קהילה של יוצאי ליבורנו בתוניס. הם כונו בשם גורני ( Gorni), כך ביטאו תושבי המקום את שם העיר ממנה באו, ליבורנו. הם נחשבו לפחותי ערך בעיני היהודים תושבי המקום. היה להם בית כנסת לחוד ורב משלהם. אך כמעט ולא היו נישואין בינם לשם יהודי המקום. לעומת זאת, נשמר קשר הדוק עם בני המשפחה בעיר ליבורנו. הם נטו לבקר בעיר המוצא, לקיים קשרים מסחריים וכן היתה זו הדרך למציאת שידוכים. פורים שני היה נהוג בקרב היהודים יוצאי ליבורנו בתוניס מראשית המאה ה-17. [http://www.amit4u.net/home/nartdetails.aspx?mCatID=10683&nartID אתר עמית - העמותה למורשת יהדות תוניסיה] מספר על נס ההצלה של כל הקהילה בשעת רעידת אדמה. לזכר ה מאורע הזה קיבלו עליהם יהודי קהילת לוורנו את יום כ ב' בשבט ליום צום ותענית. הדיין ר' מלאכי בר יעקב ה הן חיבר לסדר היום תפילה בשם "קול תפילה" (ליבורנה תק"ג – (1743)) ו"שבחי תודה ". המועד הזה הפך לפורים שני שכן בסיומה של התענית והתפילה חגגו היהודים את הצלתם בשירה – רינה וזמירות. היום המיוחד הזה מוזכר גם בשאלות ותשובות של הרב חי"דא "חיים שאל" שהודפס בליוורנו בתקנ"ב (1792). לארץ ישראל ימין|ממוזער|250px|שלט הנצחה לעץ זית שניטע לאירוע חתימת הסכם אוסלו במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-21 נחלקו יהודי ליבורנו, כמו שאר יהודי איטליה ואירופה, בין אלה שראו עצמם איטלקים בני דת משה וחלק אחר, בדרך כלל קטן יותר, היו נאמנים לאירגונים יהודיים בינלאומיים שתמכו בשיבת ציון כמו "הקונגרס הציוני העולמי". כדי לקבל מושג על הלך הרוחות של נציגיו הבולטים והפעילים של הנוער היהודי, נתיחס לקונגרס הנוער היהודי שהתקיים בראשית נובמבר 1924 בליבורנו.פירוט חלקי של הדיונים ראה טאס עמוד89 בכנס השתתפו : הדתיים, הציונים ואלה שחיפשו דרכים אחרות ליהדותם. שתיים היו העמדות העיקריות: האחת - העמדה הציונית על גווניה, והשנייה - זו שטענה כי יש להתנגד לממשל הנוכחי באיטליה, השלטון הפשיסטי בהנהגת מוסוליני. אנצו סירני, ציוני שחי בארץ ישראל טען :"אין הצלה לחיים היהודיים אלא בארץ ישראל: מחוצה לה יש שקר ומישגים.. מחוץ לארץ ישראל אין אפשרות לחיים יהודיים חופשיים." נלו רוסלי, נמנה על החילונים ואנטי פשיסט מובהק.הוא טען: "איני הולך לבית הכנסת, איני יודע עברית אבל אני דבק ביהדותי. אינני גם ציוני. יש בעיה אחת, הבעיה היהודית והיא לא הבעיה המרכזית של חיי." בספטמבר 1926 בניטו מוסוליני, מנהיג איטליה, נפגש עם חיים ויצמן, נשיא ההסתדרות הציונית העולמית ברומא. הקשר בין השניים היה חיובי. ויצמן התרשם כי מוסוליני חשש בריטניה עלולה להשתמש בארץ ישראל וביהודים נגד איטליה. באוקטובר 1927 נפגש עם מוסוליני עוד מנהיג ציוני נחום סוקולוב. הם הרחיקו לכת. נראה היה כי מוסוליני תומך בשאיפות הציונות. בשנת 1927 אפילו נוסד ועד איטליה- ארץ ישראל. כאפילוג לנושא אםשר לראות את הצילום בימין. בשנת 1996 ניטע עץ זית לשלום במקום מרכזי בליבורנו. בית הכנסת הספרדי עוד על בית הכנסת - ראו ערך מורחב:בית הכנסת בליבורנו thumb|ימין|300px|שיחזור בית הכנסת [http://www.ucei.it/giornatadellacultura/gallery.asp המקור:אתר הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה לכבוד יום התרבות האירופאי ] בית הכנסת של יהודי ליבורנו, המפורסם ביותר מבין בתי הכנסת העתיקים באיטליה, נהרס מהפצצה איוירית, שפגעה בגגו במלחמת העולם השניההמטרה לא היתה בית הכנסת. בהפצצה אחרת נהרסה הכנסיה הגדולה של העיר Il Doumo . הוא היה אחד המונומנטים החשובים של העיר. בית הכנסת נבנה בשנת 1591, נוספו לו שינויים בשנת 1789 וחזיתו החצונית קבלה את צורתה האחרונה בשנת 1875. האולם היה הגדול בבתי הכנסת באיטליה ועולה בגודלו על המקובל : 25.80 מטר כפול מטר 28.20. האולם ערוך לרוחב, אבל הספסלים המיועדים לישיבת הציבור מקבילים זה לזה אורך. העמודים והקמרונות הצלביים נושאים עליהם עזרת נשים בעלות שני קומות משלושת עברי האולם. ( ראה בתמונה). מעל ההיכל, שלושה חלונות צבעוניים, אשר דרכם מגיעות קרני אור השמש לאולם. אחרי המלחמה, המגרש בו עמד בית הכנסת, נעשה מגרש חניה. בחלקו הקטן הוקם בית כנסת חדש, ראה תמונה וכן נשאר עומד על תילו בית הקהילה היהודית. חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי ראו ערך מורחב: חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי, המכונה החיד"א נולד בירושלים בשנת תפ"ד (1724) ונפטר בליבורנו בשנת תקס"ו (1806).בשנת תשט"ז (1956) במלאות מאה וחמישם שנה לפטירתו הוא הובא למנוחות בהר המנוחות ביום כ' באייר. היה זה יוזמתו של הרב הראשי לישראל, הרב יצחק נסים שהייתה לו חיבה מיוחדת לפועלו ולכתביו. שותף ליוזמתו היה שלמה אומברטו נכון נשיא ארגון יוצאי איטליה בישראל, אשר העלה קרוב לארבעים ארונות קודש מבתי כנסת עזובים באיטליה לבתי כנסת בישראל: ב ארון הקודש האיטלקי בהיכל שלמה, ישיבת פוניבז' בבני ברק, בישיבת כרם ביבנה, בבית הכנסת במשכן הכנסת וכן במוסאון ישראל. וזאת כדי לקיים את הנאמר במסכת בבלי מגילה כ"ט ע"א :"עתידים בתי כנסיות שבבבל שיקבעו בארץ ישראל". תמונות מבית הכנסת שחרב תמונה:Synagogue livorno5.jpg|חזית בית הכנסת - החלק השמאלי - משרדי הקהילה קיים עד היום תמונה:Synagogue livorno4.jpg| ציור קדום של בית הכנסת תמונה:Synagogue livorno2.jpg|פנים בית הכנסת תמונה:Synagogue livorno1.jpg|ההיכל חכמי ישראל מליבורנו - 1850 מרכז|thumb|650px|תמונת היום: שמחת תורה בבית הכנסת בליבורנו (נהרס במלחמת העולם השנייה) משנת 1850 תרגום אוטומטי- מאת רבי אליהו בן-אמוזג הרב יהודה אשכנזי, רבי חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי והרב ישראל קוסטה. הרבנים אשר הפכו את ליבורנו היהודי במאה השמונה עשרה והתשע עשרה מראשי יום העיון מאורגן ליום ראשון, 21 בפברואר החל מהשעה בני Berith יחד עם אזרח בקהילה היהודית. שמות נכבדים זהות ספרדית במרכז יוזמה, קדם בשיתוף עם רב אהרן Bassous, מסמנת את ראשיתה של "פרויקט צדיק". וזה אפילו יותר אינטנסיבי חקר של מוצאם של העד הרוחני מעבר שנמשך להקרין את אירופה היהודיה עד לתקופה מאוחרת, כפי שהם זוכרים את הדמויות הגדולות של המאה עשרים המובילה ליבורנו בגורל שלהם כמו הרב אליו טואף ואביו אלפרדו שבת. המינוי עם "פרויקט צדיקים" הוא בשעה 14:30, בבית העלמין זאבים. מעבר זה יטייל לבית הקברים המונומנטליים ולאחר מכן בבית ההכנסה. מסלול להיות אחריו בתקווה שפעילות זו "היא צעד ראשון להתפתחות של זרימה מאורגנת שמביאה את תשומת לב בינלאומית יהודית בליבורנו," אמר נשיא הסניף המקומי של בני Berith גדי פולני. "היהודים בליבורנו, תרומה חיונית לפיתוח העיר." כדי לזכור הוא גם בכנס שמו בחסות הקהילה היהודית עם הנהלת העיר. המינוי במקרה זה הוא ליום חמישי, 25 בפברואר בשעת 15.30, באולם המועצה המחוזית. בין הדוברים המלומדים פגישה לוסיה Frattarelli פישר, אלסנדרו גואטה, מירלה Scardozzi וליאנה אלדעה Funaro. מלבד מאסימו Sanacore, מנהל הארכיון ההיסטורי ליבורנו. "אנו נולדים עם העיר", נזכר נשיא הקהילה היהודית ויקטור מוסרי. ואז הוא מוסיף: "מאז סוף המאה השש-עשרה יהודים שהיוו חלק בלתי נפרד של חברות ליבורנו ב הכלכלית, הפוליטית והאינטלקטואלית. עם זאת, בנסיבות האחרונות, היתה לי הרגשה כי מורשת זו כבר קצת "שכחו. התקווה היא כי כנס זה יעזור לרענן רעיונות קטנים '. " (בציור "חג התורה בבית הכנסת של ליוורנו" - שלמה אלכסנדר הארט, 1850) - ראה עוד: http://moked.it/blog/2016/02/18/livorno-grandi-maestri-grandi-memorie/#sthash.Pxv6SfYm.dpuf מקור - Da rav Elia Benamozegh a rav Iehudà Ashkenazi, da rav Chaim Azulay a rav Israel Costa. I rabbini che hanno fatto grande la Livorno ebraica tra Sette e Ottocento tra i protagonisti della giornata di studio organizzata per domenica 21 febbraio dal Benè Berith assieme alla Comunità ebraica cittadina. Nomi illustri dell’identità sefardita al centro di una iniziativa che, promossa in collaborazione con il rabbino Aron Bassous, segna l’avvio del “Progetto Tzadikim”. E cioè di una esplorazione ancora più intensa delle proprie origini e del passaggio spirituale di testimone che ha continuato a irradiare l’Europa ebraica fino a tempi recenti, come ricordano grandi figure del Novecento che portano Livorno nel loro destino come rav Elio Toaff e suo padre Alfredo Sabato. L’appuntamento con “Progetto Tzadikim” è alle 14.30, al cimitero dei Lupi. Di là ci si recherà al cimitero monumentale e poi in sinagoga. Un itinerario da percorrere nella speranza che questa attività “sia propedeutica allo sviluppo di un flusso organizzato che riporti Livorno ebraica all’attenzione internazionale” afferma il presidente della sezione locale del Benè Berith Gadi Polacco. “Gli ebrei a Livorno, un contributo essenziale allo sviluppo della città”. A ricordarlo è anche l’omonimo convegno promosso dalla Comunità ebraica insieme all’amministrazione cittadina. L’appuntamento in questo caso è per giovedì 25 febbraio, alle 15.30, nella sala del Consiglio provinciale. Tra i relatori dell’incontro gli studiosi Lucia Frattarelli Fischer, Alessandro Guetta, Mirella Scardozzi e Liana Elda Funaro. Oltre a Massimo Sanacore, direttore dell’archivio storico di Livorno. “Siamo nati insieme alla città” ricorda il presidente della Comunità ebraica Vittorio Mosseri. E poi aggiunge: “Dalla fine del Cinquecento gli ebrei hanno costituito una parte integrante della società livornese sul piano economico, politico e intellettuale. Eppure, in recenti circostanze, ho avuto la sensazione che questa eredità sia stata un po’ dimenticata. L’auspicio è che questo convegno possa aiutare a rinfrescare un po’ le idee”. (Nell’immagine il dipinto “Festa della Torah nella sinagoga di Livorno” – Solomon Alexander Hart, 1850) - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2016/02/18/livorno-grandi-maestri-grandi-memorie/#sthash.Pxv6SfYm.dpuf * עשרה ערכים על יהדות ליבורנו זכרון לשואה thumb||ימין| thumb|450px|ימין|(תרגום אוטומטי) אירוע לרגל יום השואה בעיר ליבורנו לזכרו של ילדה בת 3 שנים Gigliola Finzi שנלקחה לאושביץ בנוכחות 240 תלמידי בתי הספר. לרגל יום הזיכרון חגגה עיריית רוקסטראדה את יום השנה עם שני מינויים שראו את התרומה לקהילה היהודית של ליוורנו של המיצב "פומפיי 1944 (הדרישה לגיגוליולה)" שנעשה על ידי האמנים במרכז תשומת הלב הקולקטיבית. רנאטו פיזאני מגרוטו ואנטונלו מנדוליה מליבורנו לזכרו של ג'יגוליולה פינצי, ילד שנולד ברוקצ'אטרייגי (גרוסו) בפברואר 1944, במחנה המעצר של אסירים יהודים ושחוט בגיל שלושה חודשים, ברגע שירד מרכבת המוות אותה הביא. היא והוריה באושוויץ. היוזמה הראשונה התקיימה בשעות הבוקר בתיאטרון החברתי של ריבולה, גם היא במחוז גרוסטו, עם מפגש בין מחברי המיצב והרב אליה ריצטי עם כ -240 תלמידים מבתי הספר התיכוניים בשטח. ההכרח בהישרדות הזיכרון (ובחינה מחודשת של מה שקרה בפועל), ויתרה מכך, המודעות לסיכוני ההווה והאחריות האישית ברמה הקולקטיבית היו הנושאים העיקריים של המפגש, שעורר בקרב הצעירים בהווה. תשומת לב והשתתפות רגשית עם שאלות והתערבויות. אירוע הערב נערך בחדר המועצה של עיריית רוקסטראדה, עמוס קהל רב, כאשר טקס המסירה הרשמי של המיצב נוכח, יחד עם הכותבים, של ייצוג יהודי שהביע הרב ריצ'טי והרב אריאל פינצי , מנוכחות המחוז של גרוסטו פאביו מרסילי, ראש עיריית רוקסטראדה פרנצ'סקו לימטולה, המועצה האזורית לאונרדו מארס, רכז הוועדה המדעית ההיסטורית של ISGREC של גרוסטו ומנהל פבריציו בולדריני של ה- COeSO SDS גרוסו. ראש ממשלת מחוז טוסקנה יוג'ניו ג'אני, שלא יכול היה להשתתף, העביר את הודעת ההשתתפות והסולידריות שלו. מטעם הקהילה היהודית של ליוורנו, גדי פולאקו הביע הודעת תודה על תרומת העבודות שתוצב במוזיאון היהודי ליוורנו דרך Micali (לשעבר הישיבה מריני) והביע תקווה שעם הרכישה הזו " לחזק באופן תמידי את זכרם של כל קורבנות השנים הנוראיות הללו ואת זכרם של המתנגדים לה, אפילו במחיר חייהם. באופן דומה, המאבק ההכרחי והיומיומי נגד האנטישמיות (כיום לעתים קרובות רעולי פנים, תוך ציון התערבותו של נשיא הרפובליקה, מאנטי-ציונות ושלילת זכות קיומה של ישראל), לגזענות וכל דעות קדומות, כל הניוון שעדיין לרוע המזל יתחזק. מושרשת היטב בחברה שלנו ". הערב תיעד את הרגעים הגבוהים והמשתתפים ביותר בהתערבותם של הרב ריצ'טי ורב פינצי, מה שגרם לכל הנוכחים לשקף את הייחודיות של השואה, שלא ניתן להטמיע בשום אירוע עקוב מדם אחר בתולדות האנושות, על הסיכון ההולך וגובר המוביל לעכשוויות המחולקים לעתים קרובות בין בורות, אדישות ושלילה, כולם אשמים באותה מידה ומסובכים בפשעי העבר ובסחיפות ההווה. *המקור קישורים חיצוניים *מכתב ההזמנה של פרדיננדו הראשון דה מדיצ'י לסוחרים יהודים (באיטלקית) מאתר פרויקט גוטנברג *אתר הקהילה היהודית של ליבורנו במרץ 2007 הקישור לא עבד. *אתר המוקדש לפיטיליאנו (ירושלים הקטנה) * [http://www.biu.ac.il/JH/Parasha/beshalah/are.html "והעלתם את עצמותי מזה"- בימינו, אהרן ארנד, מרכז ללימודי היהדות, אוניברסיטת בר אילן, פרשת בשלח, תשנ"ט] - על העלאת עצמות החיד"א מליבורנו לירושלים. Lingue parlate dagli ebrei di Livorno * Il bagitto לעיון נוסף *חיים יוסף דוד אזולאי הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת *Dora Liscia Benporad and Annamarcella Tedeschi Falco, Tuscany Jewish Itineraries ', Marsilio Regione Toscana, 1995. * לוצ'יאנו טאס, 'יהודי איטליה, ספרית מעריב, 1978. *בצלאל רות, תולדות היהודים באיטליה,הוצאת מסדה תל אביב, 1962. * יעקב פינקרפלד, בתי הכנסת באיטליה, מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים, תשי"ד קטגוריה:יהדות ליבורנו